1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber distribution panels at which a large number of fibers from a feeder cable must be terminated and connected to individual fibers of predetermined circuits as in a central office or as the hub of a local network and in one aspect to a distribution panel which is unique in that the the individual optical fibers, from or to a feeder cable, can be easily spliced to a fiber forming a pigtail of a connector which connector may be adjoined to the plug on the end of a distribution fiber and the splice and the connectors are supported in close proximity and very orderly such that the connectors may be accessible for reassigning circuits as desired or the connectors may be spliced to a different fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Junction boxes or distribution panels for circuits are known where a multiwire cable is brought to the panel and then the individual wires are connected to the cable or connected to a busbar connected to the cable to distribute the electrical current to sockets arranged in an array of rows and columns on one side of the panel. The present invention relates to a distribution panel where a large number of sockets are connected to the fibers in a transmission or feeder cable and the sockets are available for connection to an incoming or outgoing fiber as part of a circuit in a hub or a local network.
At present there are fiber distribution panels for organizing optical cables and connectors. Most existing distribution panels have the connector sockets separated from the splice holders for splices between a socket fiber and the cable fiber.
Some patents which are directed to the splice organizers as an area for inventive endeavor include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,853; 4,373,776; 4,418,982 and 4,595,255.
It is advantageous, however, that the individual fibers may be spliced to a pigtail fiber on a fiber connector and the connector is positioned such that it is readily accessible for connection to another connector of a local network and that it can be easily reassigned by changing the connectors readily.
It is further observed from the prior art that the prior art distribution centers have the fiber connectors supported on a fixed panel in rows and columns such that access to the connector is impeded by the existence of the fibers running to adjacent connectors which may result in contacting the adjacent fibers and bending them beyond their permissible minimum bending radius causing loss or transmission damage to the fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a distribution panel where the transmission cable may be secured and retained and the individual buffer tubes having two to twelve individual fibers may be separated from the cable and directed to the splicing and connector modules where the individual optical fibers are spliced to the pigtail fiber of an optical fiber connector. The connector is affixed to the module in a manner to be readily available for connection to the connector or plug on the end of a distribution fiber. Each individual fiber is readily labeled at the connector by a label on the door or cover of the module protecting the fibers and providing an orderly fiber distribution panel.
A fiber distribution panel of the present invention provides a unique and orderly arrangement for incoming and outgoing fibers in that it comprises separate modules for handling up to twelve connectors with sufficient for storage of slack fiber connected to the connector and for slack fiber between the splice to the connector fiber and the cable. Each module is so formed that it provides ready access to the connectors without affording access to the splices between the pigtail of the connectors and an individual fiber from the buffer tubes. In the device of the present invention the slack fiber from the buffer tube is stored in a leaf of a booklet disposed in the splicing module to make such slack fiber accessible but yet protect the same from damage.
The present invention provides a novel mounting system for the fiber splicing modules such that they protect the fiber from the buffer tube and the fiber from the connector pigtail and provide access to the connectors free from access to the slack fibers or the splice.
The present invention provides a housing for a plurality of fiber splice modules such that they can be retained in close proximity but in such an orderly manner that individual distribution fibers may be reassigned readily or new splices formed between the fibers and connectors without deleterious effect on the adjacent fibers.
The connectors of the present invention are provided with bifurcated retaining members which permit them to be readily attached or separated from the wire splicing modules where each connector rests in a saddle and all of the saddles are oriented parallel to each other but at an angle of approximately 45.degree. with respect to the front of the module such that they are readily accessible for performing the axial and rotary movements to afford connection of the distribution fibers.